Memories of a mother
by Ikarias
Summary: Just another elfen lief fic. One parter. hope you like it. read the disclaimer.


**Disclaimer: I dont own elfen lief, nor its characters. If anyone is offended by this fanfic, dont let me know. This is somthing that has been in my mind for a year now, and i had to write this.**

**

* * *

**

100 years from now. A history seminar.

... and as we have read in this document, the life of the first Diclonius was not easy. A great deal of hardship came to her, and she was severely misguided in her thoughts. We will review some paragraphs of this life's story to point out some of the horrors she went through, while it could have been different.

_---_

_It has been a month since I left Kaota. I hate myself. Even in my hurry to die, to end everything, I couldn't. I hate myself, and I hate that bitch Yuka, she took my place. ... I want to write this down, to write off my feelings, and as proof that I am a Diclonius. I lost my horns, and I can't feel my vectors anymore. I hope this is temporary._

_---  
_

_---  
A year has past since my release of Kaota. More and more Diclonius children are being born. The end of life as we know it is coming. About 1 forth of the human race is now a Diclonius child. They don't have their powers yet, but when they do, all hell is going to break lose. I hope Kaota is safe when that happens. I'm in Europe now. I had no idea it was this big. It's : Huge. I've been in Italy, and France, and I'm going to the Netherlands now. They say the Diclonius children are more accepted there. Maybe ill find a safe place there._

_---  
_

_---  
I love Holland. The weather is always a little rainy, so it soot's my mood. I've met some Diclonius children on my way here. They seem normal, but I guess I did as well. There are actually scientists working on this, but they can't really figure it out. Of course they can't. When you figure it out, it's too late. Like the boogie-man from under the bed, we're here to eat you up._

_---  
_

_---  
I met a great man. Simon. He's cute, sexy, educated, and hopelessly in love with me. I know, he's not Kaota. I wouldn't want him to be. I don't know if I love him, but I have to move on. And he is only human._

_---  
_

_---  
Were getting married! O MY GOD! Me, a Diclonius with a human. Simon asked me in a restaurant in Amsterdam. He got on one knee, and pulled out a small box, just like in the movies. I don't know why, but I said yes. It's our second anniversary, and soon we're to be wed. Our second year. That means its going to happen anytime now._

_---  
_

_---  
It has begun. What humans called doomsday, or Armageddon, is at hand. A young Diclonius, a girl I believe, got shot down, after taking down 380 human, virtually the entire building where she was visiting her father. She is but the forebode of total annihilation for the human race. Yet, I feel as if I should do something about this. I seem to have developed at least some form of affection for Simon. I'll never love him; there is only one in my heart. But I... I don't know. I don't know what to do. DAMN YOU KAOTA! You should have let me stay!_

_---  
_

_---  
After three months of absence, I write again. Or better put, I speak. Simon is writing this down, while dictate. I will explain. Three months ago, I was doing my shopping. Suddenly some Diclo haters walked up to me, and started calling me names. I tried to ignore them, but they somehow knew I was a Diclo. They started with kicking and beating me, until I must have broken every bone in my body. I couldn't use my vectors, but that neither stopped them, nor help me. They finished the job by setting me on fire, thinking I would die. They never met me before. I got Third degree burns on 80 percent of my body, but I got the fire out, and crawled home. No one on the street dared to help me, because of the fear of being different, being not human. Simon helped me, and nursed me, until we could leave. Were in the mountains in Switzerland now, hoping to find some peace._

_---  
_

_---  
Its been a few weeks now, and the house is cozy. I can write again. I do have to tell this book a few things. I asked Simon not to read any other page, because he might not understand. There is something else to. I was three months pregnant._

_---  
_

_---  
I heard news today. Yuka is dead. Serves her right. She got killed by a Diclonius squad. They were doing house searches, and Yuka opened the door instead of Nana. I hope Kaota is doing ok._

_---  
_

_---  
I got my hands on a newspaper today. It seems the government is overrun by Diclo's, and there are virtually no humans left alive. They even made a museum for them. There is a small resistance force, but there bound to lose the battle._

_---_

_---  
I'm pregnant. After 3 years, I'm pregnant! The doctor says it's going to be a boy. Apparently i'm a "flat-belly", it hardly shows. My only problem is that I never told Simon what I am. How am I going to pull this one off?_

_---_

_---  
It's a boy! I went into labor 2 days ago, and a boy came out. It's the most beautiful thing i've ever seen. I can't believe that i'm able to do such a thing. I've named him Kaota. He stole my heart when I saw him, just like the real Kaota. He doesn't have any horns, though the doctor says it could be because he's the first hybrid ever. The doctor was also kind enough to keep the secret of me being a Diclo, and Simon being human a secret. I have four years to tell him._

_---  
_

_---  
I've told him. Simon took it really calm, after he stopped being so angry. He figured that since he never saw me hurting anyone, or use my vectors, I can't be bad. Nor can Kaota. I'm glad he took it so easy._

_---  
_

_---  
Good god. I'm turning 47 this month. And Kaota is turning 20 today. It was a big party, because he's leaving for the army tomorrow. We talked and talked, but he wants to. Says its good for his personal skills. I hope he's going to be alright._

_---  
_

_---  
He's dead. Simon is dead. A squad came by and killed him. They let me live because I'm a Diclo, and so I can live with the pain. The basterd's. If only I had my vectors. Why cant I seem to find peace. What have I done…_

_---_

_---  
It's been three years since Kaota left for the army. He says hell stop by tomorrow with some of his seniors because he'll get a medal for killing someone important, a human. I will be great to see him again._

_---_

_---  
Kaota came by, with the other soldiers. They proudly told me that they had killed the leader of the resistance in Japan: Kaota. My Kaota killed the only man I ever loved. I turned blank for a moment, and then I pulled out my vectors. I shot three of the soldier's heads off, before turning to Kaota. He knew what that man meant to me. He just smiled, and asked me if I enjoyed it. He didn't got his next breath of air. I'm empty._

_---_

_---  
I'm empty. I lost my husband, my son, and the only man I ever loved. Nana lives. She tracked me down, to yell at me, and try to break my heart. She couldn't, for I have no heart._

_---  
_

This woman died shortly after. Well never know what her name was, but we did identify her as the mother of our race, and the only one who could physically bear children. This also poses us for a problem. Although our race is by far superior to the old human race, we can't breed. We can transfer our ability's, but we cannot give birth to a new life. Central government is trying to build a breeding facility for humans, but it's hard to catch them. We estimate that there are only 1500 left of them, and they are in deep hiding, so they are hard to find. We can just pray to the human "God" that we find them, before they die out as well. …

300 years later. A history Seminar

…and as we can see, the Diclo's of that time were seriously misled. They thought they were superior, but we are not. Without the humans, we would be extinct. We managed to live in peace, an unstable one, but we can handle. The human population of Humans grew to 6723. They grow large in number, so soon we'll have a room shortage. We managed to find a method of reproduction for ourselves, though it is a slow one. Everything could have been different, if this woman, Lucy as we have learned, took other steps. Nonetheless we mourn for her. For all the unnecessary casualty's in the war, and for their representative, Lucy.

* * *

**Originally the story was way longer, and much more intense. But i am not as skilled a writer to be able to put down the hardship she went through. in my mind she is a pittyfull woman. I just hope i could let you see under the tip of the vail here.**

**Ikarias. **


End file.
